


In Which My Heart Holds Dear

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Rewrite, light Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A revision of "Love can't sea bloodcolor", now with better characterization and less idiotic phrasing.</p><p>A story about a heiress losing her home, and going on the journey to reclaim it with help from an unlikely source.</p><p>edit: THIS HAS PRETTY MUCH BEEN ABANDONED, I'M NOT GONNA FINISH IT I'M TOO GAY FOR THIS SHIT I LIKED WHEN I THOUGHT I WAS STR8</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coreopsis

**Author's Note:**

> Even if you read the last version of this, I'm planning on changing quite a bit so you may want to take another glance at it. Actually considering reworking it even later on with original characters.

Throughout the course of time, stories are repeated and retold. The protagonist will win, the bonds will strengthen, the quest will be completed.

This is no different, of course.

It may be a different telling, but the story remains. Perhaps it will surprise you, perhaps it will leave an impression, perhaps it will teach you a lesson you are in dire need of learning. Perhaps not. Perhaps you have already clicked away, and the text is left unread.

But I offer my story nonetheless.

In a place far off, ruled by empresses and served by those unlucky enough to be born into the lower castes, two individuals, whom this story is centered around, had taken root.

The first was a girl of the name of Feferi Peixes. She was short, her face populated by freckles, and her eyes always full of wonder. She had hair cascading down, much more hair than anyone truly needed. She was plump and wonderful, graceful limbs and a gentle touch. She was born as the highest caste, the heiress to a kingdom. Loved by all and feared by none, she kept a smile on her face and song on her lips. Yet she seeked adventure, a way out. And who would give it to her? None other than our second individual.

A male of the name of Karkat Vantas. He was lanky, always looked angry, and of average height and weight. He always appeared disheveled, never bothering to run a comb through his unkempt hair. He was hardened and cold, of a lower caste and energy level. Feared by few, loved by none, he wanted something to break up the mundane cycle of the seasons. He was humble enough to not guess the source of such was the empress to be.

All of that considered, exposition can only take up so much time.

Their paths first crossed when both were very young. A child heiress had sneaked out of her room, wandering the gardens, unaware of her nurse maid pursuing her. Through patches of sunflowers, past trimmed hedges, beyond bunches of tiger lilies, was the greenhouse. The door was left open, and the young empress wandered in. The greenhouse was filled with exquisite plants, a fantasy world to a girl already living the dream of many others. She was drawn toward the right side, where she found herself staring at lad of the same age as her tending to a patch of pink coreopsis. He heard her foot steps and turned, somewhat stunned to be looking back at the princess. "Y-your majesty. Hello." Instantly, her smile widened. "Hiya! Who are you?" The gardener's apprentice lowered his head. "Karkat. Apprentice to your gardener."  
"So you grew these?"  
"Of course not. I just help tend to them."  
"That's so cool!" He nodded in response. He carefully plucked a flower and gave it to her, mumbling "For you, your highness... you're a lot prettier than I thought you'd be." She took it and kissed his cheek, too young to know a proper response. "Thank you! I'll be sure to come find you if i ever need help with plants!" A pale hand reached for the princess, belonging to her nusrsemaid. "Goodbye!" She waved as her nurse maid took her back to the castle, chastising her the whole way.


	2. It All Comes Crashing Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The extension of the Prelude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The question no one has been asking: is this humanstuck? Well, I don't know. Doesn't matter a ton. Just imagine it as them, in a more fantasy-like alternia, where trolls have parents who raise them and lusii are more like babysitters.

The gardens were not a common dwelling of Feferi, and thus the two did not meet for the equivalent of years. Their meeting was an experience forgotten, a memory neither could recall in much detail.

So time went on, as it is inclined to do.

The gardener's apprentice grew to be a fine lad, as described previously. He worked alongside his father, his brother long gone to become a minister. He had an unremarkable life from his meeting with the princess up to the beginning of his quest. On the other hand, the heriress's life was always remarkable, as one would expect from royalty. As she grew older, she held a metaphorical she'll over herself to give the impression that she knew what she was doing. She used this facade to act one of her status should, allowing her true self some room to be her own person. She clung to individuality, dreaming of adventure and making a name for herself outside of her caste. But alas, for it would not be so.

"Oh, my darling, you look beautiful," whispered the nurse maid to the princess, whom was standing in front of her full length mirror. "Ah... I suppose." She did not feel beautiful. She had been forced to fast the past few days to fit into her dress and was starving, a corset pressing into her stomach too tightly. The dress was a tacky fuschia that created a gradient with white and was followed by an absurdly long train. She found herself staring in the mirror, not at her own reflection, but that of the window not far behind her. 'Outside is a world I will never see. A world I will own but not enjoy. A world of adventure and instensity I will never experience.' Her train of thought was interrupted by her nurse maid shoving a bouquet of dahlias into her arms. "My little princess, all grown up! Betrothed to a noble, about to be crowned by your aging mother! A real fairy tale!" Feferi smiled. "I guess..." Her nurse maid hurried her out of the room for the coronation ceremony, leaving no time for wandering minds nor eyes.

The staff were lining the corridors in respect for the princess, whom was making her way to the front balcony for her coronation. All around her were the familiar faces of her childhood, passed by one at a time. Her eyes caught on one, however, one she could only recognize from the deepest dreamscapes and most faded memories. A boy covered with dirt, his jaw angular, everything sharp and defined. They briefly made eye contact, trying to place when they last met. Karkat recognized her of course, having served her family for his whole life. But he knew he had met her, and had felt something. What that was was lost to him. The moment dragged on for what seemed longer than it should have; a century to them but a few seconds in actuality. And thus, Feferi was dragged away from him again, train trailing behind her like a tail of pure silk. He watched her go, lips parting as if he were to whisper sweet nothings out to her. No sound could escape him, he could only stare. 'The princess is but a gloxina in a sea of weeds,' he thought to himself, 'and I am but a withered chrysanthemum. Damn, that was poetic. I have to write that down later.' And thus, they were torn apart once more. 

Feferi's hand was roughly taken and kissed by her betrothed, Eridan Ampora. He was rather tall and flat as a board, chest wide, and eyes sickenly sparkling. She had such muddled feelings about him that seeing him made her cringe. 'But I must love him, or at least pretend. Commit to it.' She did not retreat from him, did not flinch when he put an arm around her waist to lead her the rest of the way despite wanting to instinctively. He brought her to the balcony entrance before releasing her and moving to the side. She walked alone for a few feet. She paused mid-step, closing her eyes and sighing before plastering a fake smile to her face as if she were a reluctant retail worker desperately trying to get a raise. She emerged onto the balcony with graceful, careful steps. Her mother, the queen, waited for her. Feferi moved to the front of the balcony overlooking the people. She tilted her chin lower, waiting for the crown to be placed upon her. As the queen lowered her hand, a bullet skinned the queen's hand. Cries from below of revolution and freedom from tyranny rang out. The crown was dropped and plunged into the depths of the crowd. The queen screeched in pain, retreating to the safety of the castle. Feferi was frozen in fear, in great risk of being shot, and clinging to the railing of the balcony with the force of a knight. No one familiar was in sight, she was alone. 

And then a hand grabbed her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note that if i had any other option I wouldn't have feferi engaged to eridan bc it's ridiculously cliche.
> 
> Also, there's a lot of flower symbolism in this, so keep your eyes out!


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even like fefkat anymore it's too het I'm super gay and so are them i just feel guilty for promising a chapter and not delivering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll finish by the end of the week" haha get fuckt @ me

What silly things are people inclined to do. They come up with thoughts derived from their brain and let their heart twist it, or at the very least the other way around. A sound system in heory, as a brain can be understood, it can be predicted.

A heart, however, is not as easily unencrypted.

With much experience, one could begin to understand the inner workings of a heart, but such requires promise and experiences of stress on one's own heart. Why, even if one were to find a formula for such a thing, it would be in vain, for those who understand hearts are not as adept at explaining it to those who understand brains. Perhaps that is a pessimistic view. However, pessimism always contains a ring of truth.

What silly things are thought to be necessary, inevitable actions by the common man.

What a silly thing did Karkat decide to do.

Soft murmurs passed through the servants, a rumor much more dangerous than the usual gossip. A rumor of a revolution against the monarchy.

A rumor that Feferi Peixes was to die that day to allow the weak to overthrow the strong.

Most objected that such a thing was morally correct, or even remotely true. Few agreed that it was the right course of action, only in hushed whispers out of earshot of anyone with any authority.

'There is time. Not much, not much at all. But time nonetheless.' With that thought Karkat felt a urge to move forward without hesitation to act. The first steps were nervous, taken slowly and with caution. It turned to a walk, then a jog, a run, a sprint. Such was wearying, of course, but that was not a concern of his. Bursting into the shed, he acquired his sickles. A backpack was out, containing a lunch for the day and a canteen of water, along with a few necessities. That was taken by him as well. Lastly, he dropped by the boat house and carefully removed a gleaming trident from the wall, in case it would be necessary for her highness to defend herself. With all in hand and on back, he swiftly ran back to the castle.

Lucky for him, he was not popular enough to draw attention among the servants. He was just there, not There. Odd looks glanced his way, questioning the meaning of objects he carried. No mind was paid to them, more important buisness was afoot. He approached the balcony, as close as he could get while avoiding detection and questioning. It did not take long for the bullets to begin. The heiress was frozen in fear, standing in awe of the rebellion. He grabbed her arm and pulled to snap her out of it. "Madam, we haven't got all day! Come on!"

What a silly notion, trying to save someone on a course to be destroyed.

She looked at him, eyes still wide with fear. He held his hand out to her, a desperation striking his heart. Shaking, she took it. He pulled her inside the building, just out of reach of the bullets. So they ran. Out of the castle, out of the estate, out of the attackers view. That was all they could do, run. A direction was hastily picked by Karkat and followed. Into the great forest and off the beaten path running through it, past trees with buds just beginning to form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they both vored themselves bye


End file.
